X-Men: Last Fight
by Silent's Screams
Summary: The community of the X-men has been ferociously burnt down by enemy mutants! Storm and Wolverine are the only to survive and wish to bring back other mutants to rebuild their society. Will they destroy the enemy mutants and make Charles' dream home prosper, or will this all fail?
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Storm and Wolverine are the first to escape the fire, and end up being the only. All of the mutants inside burn, even the ones who can fight it. The mutant that started the fire is obviously using some sort of flame that is unbeatable. From her burns, Storm is too weak to make rain to attempt to burn the blaze out. Even if she can, it will be too late, since about every mutant is dead. Storm gets up, Wolverine assisting her, and says boldly, "We must make the new mutants. We will gather the ones that have not been taken yet and rebuild this community. We cannot let Charles down."

Wolverine gives a snort and begins to limp out of the path of the fire. He coughs, "Listen, Storm. That will be very hard to get mutants to want a join a facility that can't be saved from fires. Also, they'll notice how quickly it killed the other mutants. Don't expect to have it easy." His eyes stare back and he gives a growl. While limping to safety, some of his claws begin to appear from his fists and his muscles are flexed in irritation. His hair is ragged and burnt from the harsh fire.

Storm begins to walk her confident strides, trying her best not to limp. Slowly, she exits the area and waits for Wolverine to catch up. When he does, they continue their walk to the new future of a new society. They will do their best to fight the mutants that have opposed a threat to them. Storm looks behind her, remembering the soft, kind memories she has had with the community. Then, she shakes her head to take them out. She thinks to herself, _Our new community will bring even more memories. I need to put these ones behind me so it will be easier._ Looking to her side, she gives Wolverine a soft smile, holds his hand, and strides for the city to find mutants.

* * *

Storm enters the bar and crosses her arms as she looks around. She covers up her arms, feeling awkward in some place that smells so horrible. Slowly, she approaches a white-blonde girl with silver-blue eyes and pale skin. The girl has dark brown eyebrows and her smile is crooked as she talks to the barkeeper. Listening to the girl and the barkeeper, Storm pulls up a seat beside the girl. The barkeeper is the first to start what Storm hears, "So your name is Isis, eh? Nice name. Sounds icy, smooth... Just like you."

Isis giggles, fluttering her eyelashes in a flirty way. Her voice is soft and tender; therefore, their is a sharp point to it with an icy edge. Her stare is cold, though somewhat beautiful. With a laugh, Isis says, "That's very kind of you. The name was chosen by my mother." Quickly, Isis puts her hands down and Storm takes notice of the white glow on Isis's fingertips. The glow goes onto the cup and makes more ice, proving to Storm that she is a mutant.

"Isis, is it?" Storm interrupts. "Sorry, Mr. Barkeeper, but I must speak to her immediately. If you will allow me to, I shall bring her right back."

"Go ahead," the barkeeper wipes off the seat Storm was sitting in and holds out a drink, handing it to Isis. The drink has a paper on the side, which has numbers written on it. "Just call me," he tells Isis specifically, winking quickly. He turns back around and begins to hand out drinks to the men who were beside Isis before she had to leave.

Quickly, Storm walks over to a lounging area and sits down on a couch. She gestures Isis to join her and the girl does. Isis hisses through gritted teeth, "Why did you interrupt us? And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Storm," she says boldly, her eyes flashing.

"And what do you do?" Isis rolls her eyes. "Lemme guess, cause storms?" The last part of her phrase was sarcastic, which made Storm twitch her eye in irritation. Isis's attitude is not sweet, so it will be hard for Storm to grab her attention.

"Yes," Storm snaps her fingers and it begins to rain. And it rains _hard_. "Got a problem with that?"

Widening her eyes, Isis gasps and clasps her hand over her mouth in shock. "What are you coming to me for?" she looks from side to side, deep lies in her cold voice.

"You have mutant powers, and you know it," Storm quietly tells her.

Isis leans over and says, "Maybe. How would you know?"

Storm doesn't answer, but crosses her arms, exposing muscles. "Show me what you got. Freeze the barkeeper."

"NO!"

"Then freeze him," she points a drunk man that is getting pulled out of the bar.

Rolling her eyes, Isis slowly moves her hand to the edge of the couch. The drunken man is screaming and kicking like a toddler getting punished. He calls out many words that Storm can't understand. Isis hesitates, then bends her fingers threateningly. Ice spreads across the tile floor, a long sliver like a snake. Then, it hits the man's toes and he slowly comes into an ice form, still with shock running through his eyes. Isis puts down her hand and looks at Storm with cold eyes, "Did you see it? I hope you didn't, because I don't want anyone to know." Quickly, she gets up and begins to walk back to the bar.

"No! I have a job offer of free mutant education," Storm grabs her arm and pulls her back down. "The job lets you fight other mutants. And with that training, you can still be free at all times. I just want you to be trained unless someone attacks you, which can happen at any moment right now."

With cold eyes, Isis stares at Storm. She sighs, "I don't know if I can trust you. It's hard to say..."

Storm pulls out the newspaper that reads: 'STORMY MUTANT AND SHARP CLAWS ATTACK WHAT ATTACKS NEW JERSEY! A white-haired lady with stormy, mutant powers and a man with sharp claws attacks what threatens New Jersey. Check out the full reading on Page 5.' Carefully, she places the newspaper back in her back pocket and says, "You don't have to, Isis. It's just a recommendation."

Thinking hard, Isis looks at Storm. Finally, she smiles softly and says, "I'll join."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

At the countryside, a dark brown haired girl with ash-black eyes strides across the farm building. She looks to the side when she sees Wolverine standing there at the entrance and skids to an abrupt stop. In confusion, she backs up and lifts her eyebrows, slightly widening her dark eyes, "Umm... And who are you? Can I help you in any way?" Her face is pale and she has burn marks on her lean arms. She twiddles with her fingers nervously, and a few of them blaze with fire. Awkwardly, she moves her sleeves over her arms and looks at the the hay floor.

"I'm just passing through," Wolverine lies, entering the farm as if it were his home. The girl makes a face and follows him around. He says, "I've heard about you, Autumn. I need you to understand that I mean no harm." Roughly, his slides his fingers across a shovel and moves on through the building. "I've heard you have special mutant powers. Those powers have the ability to control fire and even make it at will. Is this true?"

Widening her eyes, Autumn shrugs and says, "You can't believe people these days, sir. They are all over the place."

Wolverine smirks and snickers slightly. He says loud enough to hear, "What if I told you I had giant claws that come from my knuckles? Would you believe me?" Quickly, he turns his head around and stares at Autumn with one eyebrow up. He smiles a little, then puts it back to a neutral face.

"It'd be hard to believe-"

"But would you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Autumn narrows her eyes and laughs nervously, pointing her finger at Wolverine, "Is this a test?" She swallows saliva and and opens her eyes back to their normal size.

"Of course not!" Wolverine laughs, holding out his hands. His fists are balled and he slides out his claws, "I'm just wonderin'!"

Gasping, Autumn falls back in shock and is barely able to speak. She stutters, "W-what? H-h-how?" She crawls backward and grabs a iron hoe. Her fingers are red, and fire begins to blaze shortly after. The shovel turns on fire and her eyes are red. She hisses, "Go away! I don't wanna hurt anyone, but I might have to!" Quickly, she puts the shovel into place and approaches him slowly. Shaking, she grits her teeth.

"I wasn't going to hurt you," Wolverine laughs. "I was going to offer you a job."

Autumn stops turning the shovel on fire and drops it in confusion.

Before she can say anything more, Wolverine slides his claws back in and snickers, "A job to fight mutants that do threaten you. It will be fun."

Coldly, she stares at him and then shuffles her feet. "I don't know... But okay. I'll join, as long as it is not just me. Or you. I need other people, because I need to be in a place that I know is a good community."

"Oh don't worry," Wolverine begins to walk out, gesturing her to him. "It'll have more than you can imagine." Part of it was a lie; therefore, he was also trying to reassure himself. Autumn and he begin to stride out towards the fields and walk to where he knows Storm wants to meet him. When he sees Storm, he crosses his arms and welcomes her bluntly, "Welcome back, Storm. This is Autumn, who you assigned me to get to join."

"Hello," Autumn holds out her hand to Storm and sees Isis, who is the complete opposite of her. "Who is this?"

"Isis," Storm says calmly. "She has the powers to control ice, and somewhat water, when it comes to melting the ice."

"Greetings, Autumn," Isis tries to smile; therefore, obviously, Autumn won't take it.

Wolverine clasps his hands together loudly and stretches out his arms with a big sigh. "Let's get working, shall we? Storm, you go with Isis to the next patient, who is in waiting and doesn't know. I'll get the other as well. Let's go."

* * *

Wolverine and Autumn stand on the side of the road and look into the face of a small house near the highway. Quickly, Wolverine makes sure his claws are in his knuckles and begins to make his way to the house. Looking behind him, he sees Autumn following close behind. When he reaches the door, he puts his sheathed knuckles on the front door and knocks slightly. Inside, a dog barks as soon as he makes the first knock. Clenching his teeth, he continues this rhythm and soon puts his hand down.

Whirling open, a black lady with dark hair and eyes opens the door, a black baby girl in her arms. She looks at Wolverine and Autumn in confusion and says slowly, "Can I help you?" Her eyes sway back and forth, looking from Autumn to Wolverine, continuously. She moves up her baby and Wolverine notices a hint of a foreign accent in her quiet, little voice. She says, "Hello?"

"Sorry, ma'am," Wolverine straightens his back and puts his fingers in his pockets. "We are looking for Timmy Dunn? I am guessing you are Mrs. Dunn, perhaps? We are going to have to come in, whether you like it or not."

"Miss Gorcinfer," she snaps rudely. "My boyfriend deserted me. I never want to hear his last name. Anyways, how did you know about my son and me? What do you want with my son? Don't hurt him, or I'll call the police! Hopefully they'll come this time..." The last part was spoken softly and mainly to herself; though, it was heard by Wolverine and Autumn.

Wolverine puts a hand on her shoulder and she shoves it away quickly, backing up. Before she closes the door, Wolverine murmurs, "We are mutants, like your son. Please. Let us help him." He shows her his claws and Autumn gives her a peek of her fire powers. The lady screams and nearly slams the door on them; then stops suddenly.

"What? You mean you want to take my son? Where the hell would you take him?" she pulls out a knife from under her sleeve and holds it at them.

"To train to be a hero," Autumn blurts out. "To a community where he won't be an outcast. We are only trying to help him be who he wants to be. Let him-"

"NO!" she yells and tries to slam the door; however, a little boy with claws and strong hands stops the door. He has a dark green scales, green fin-like ears and tale, and large wings for his size. He has no hair; therefore, beautiful sea-green eyes. Miss Gorcinfer hisses, "Timmy! Get back in your room! NOW!" Her voice spits out the words like harsh, sharp ice. Her dark eyes are much different from his; however, they have the same shape. So, obviously from this, they are related in any way.

"No, mother," he says boldly. "I need to join them! I wanna be a hero!"

"No you don't," she pulls his hand and throws him back inside. She doesn't even look back, but slams the door on Autumn and Wolverine's faces.

"Wasn't that pleasant?" Wolverine sarcastically chuckles.

"She was so rude! Her son wants to be free! How can she do such a thing?" Autumn stays put while Wolverine begins to walk to their car. "I'm not leaving him to die in a place like that!" She pounds open the door and it falls to the ground. She storms inside and Wolverine runs after her yelling and cussing at how much of an idiot she is. Then, when he comes inside, Autumn is kneeling over a dead body of the woman who opened the door to them. The mother lays on the ground, acid melting down her skin and claw marks all over her. In her hand, a knife is sitting there and the baby crawls around the home.

In the corner, Wolverine sees Timmy crying and a cut on his face. Acid comes from his fanged, venomous mouth and the boy looks up. He cries, "She tried to kill me! I had to do something to save myself."

"I understand you," Autumn rushes over and picks the little boy up. "We'll help you, though. Got that?"

Puckering his lips, the boy nods quickly. Wolverine strides over and says, "We need to hide the woman's body. How old was she?"

"Twenty, and I'm six," Timmy tells him exactly, holding close to Autumn. "My sister Cassandra doesn't have any powers, and can't live on her own. She's only eighteen months old. What shall we do with her?"

"Send her somewhere safe. We can care for her," Autumn looks at the baby and orders, "Wolverine, pick that baby up. Let's bring them."

"Thank you," Timmy grins. "I would have died if you hadn't saved me. Also, don't call me Timmy. My name is Dragon now."

* * *

Ahead of them, Storm sees a sign that holds up "WEED SHOP". Even though the name says it, the shop doesn't have the drug; therefore, it has the actual flower-killing plant to sell. Though, these are the rarest, unknown weeds and grow the most beautiful. Also, the founder is the mutant and makes them so they kill bad plants and bacteria. So, these weeds are actually something useful to mankind; even though, they still do kill flowers and most other healthy plants.

Storm exits her car, Isis right behind her. She begins to head her way into the weed shop and she spots a girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The girl is at least twenty-two years old, which is odd to see someone so young running a business. On the front desk, she plays with a weed with her finger. The weed follows her finger's motion and she circles it around several times, before saying to the "customers" kindly with a nice greeting, "Greetings, weed-shoppers! How are you and is there any way at all I can help you?"

"Yes, there is," Storm crosses her arms and spreads out her legs slightly. She gives a cold stare at the woman and goes on, "I am Storm, and this is Isis, my companion. We are looking for mutants like you, not to kill, but to allow to join us. We have started a community that is one of the best mutant communities of all time. We make losers into winners, which is lower class to heroes. I control the weather and winds, while my friend here, Isis, controls ice and water."

"Hi," Isis awkwardly puts her hand up in greeting and places it back by her thigh right away. She looks down at her white shoes and back up to see the emotion, or reply, from the girl. "I'm Isis, obviously. They call me Icy."

"Uh- hey?" the girl walks out of her front desk area and leans her hips on the desk, getting into a sitting position. She sits down and puts her hands at her side, grasping onto the edges of the desk, while saying, "I'm Andrea Plantia. I guess you already know that I can control the power of weeds; though, I am not sure if I am that talented at it yet. I mean, I can control them, but not too well. Not as well as you think, at the least. Also, I don't know if I am even that social with other people. Even if they're like me. It's just... just strange for me. I don't know if I am interested."

"Just a suggestion," Storm closes her eyes and nods in understanding. "Then we shall be leaving. Sorry to bother you, Andrea."

"You're gonna leave just like that? No bribe? No visual of a 'bright' future?" Andrea stands up now, following us slightly. Storm smirks and turns around to see what she means by this. Andrea sighs, "I just don't understand why you seem so... Well, you know. Cool about it." Her eyes open wide, which are they usual size and she looks at us both in confusion.

"Oh I am definitely cool," Isis jokes slightly. "I control ice, so yeah."

"What she is trying to say is, we don't wanna force anybody into anything," Storm explains briefly. "If you want to join, just give us a call. Well, actually, you can't. This is a once in a lifetime offer. Though, I guess we'll be on our way if you don't want to join."

"I-I guess I kinda do," Andrea shuffles her feet shyly. "I mean, I would really like to and stuff."

"Then okay! Welcome to the X-men!" Storm laughs lightly and shakes hands with Andrea.

"Show me something!" Isis smiles, grinning a little. "I really want to see what you're powers can do!"

Andrea smirks slightly and says, "We might need to go outside." Walking out, the ground begins to shake and she strides to the parking lot. When she is in it, she looks to the ground and then holds her head up high. Her whole eye turns a bright, shining green. Light begins to course from her eyes and then her clothes turn into a green dress made of weed. The ground gives one last shake, stays still, then giant green weeds sprout quickly from the ground. Along with that, Andrea is being risen up from the ground to high above in the air. Now, thorns and weeds cover the ground, except where Isis and Storm stand. Andrea smiles slightly and controls the weeds to dance, fight one another, and touch the clouds.

"Wow!" Isis has to yell, since the noise is almost unbearable. She laughs slightly and narrows her eyes to see passed the sun. She giggles a little and sees a weed ladder in front of her. Storm nods to Isis and the white-blonde girl begins to climb the ladder. Then, the ladder disintegrates, bringing her to a soft weed platform. It lowers her to the ground with a slide and Storm finds herself laughing in pure amazement. "It's amazing! You should try, Storm!"

Andrea grows back to her normal size and lands next to Storm. The weed dress comes off and the clothes wait for their arrival under her. Twisting around, Andrea laughs slightly, "Wasn't that cool?"

"Cool?! Cool?! That was amazing!" Storm tells her, wrapping her arm around her new companion. "We will prosper."


End file.
